You can do this
by MarieAima
Summary: It took her the entire night to process what she was going to be and he stayed with her the whole time. Set post-finale.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to continue my other story **_**I Never Had A Choice**_** but I decided to keep it a one-shot. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them.**

**This one story takes place right after the finale and I think I'll add two more chapters including Jeremy and Damon (because even if I'm a Stelena shipper, I **_**love**_** Damon!)**

It took her the entire night to realize what had just happened and what was going to happen. What _she_ was going to be. Stefan stayed at her side the entire time, not saying anything, tears rolling onto his cheeks, processing the fact that he hadn't save her, hadn't protect her like he should have, like _Damon_ would have.

"I'm not sure I can do this." Her voice wasn't as strong as she expected it to be but it wasn't so bad and she needed to tell him, needed him to know. She told him before and he knew, could still hear it -_ I don't want to be a vampire, Stefan, I never wanted to be one_.

"Elena…you don't really have a choice. You'll die." He couldn't think about it, already lost her too many times, won't be able to lose her once again, not when he just got her back.

"I'm _already_ dead." The words hit both of them too hard and Stefan lowered his head, not being able to look at her in the eyes.

"It's not your fault. Stefan, hey, don't blame yourself for this. You did what I asked you to. It's my fault."

"I should have taken you first. Damon's right. I care too much about what you might think, about doing what's right or not and respecting your wrong decisions. He kept you alive, Elena. The whole time, he is _the one_ who succeed at protecting you, at keeping you alive."

She didn't know what to say to him, didn't know how she could make it better, especially when she was ready to die and needed to tell him goodbye.

"When I was on the road with Matt, he told me to take my decision. It was either keep driving to Damon or coming back home to you. And I chose _you_, Stefan. This is not about doing the right or the wrong thing, it's about _us_. What we always had been. You had always respected my choices and you know me enough to know I would never put myself before my friends."

She took his hand in hers and forced him to look at her, to see his eyes to tell him.

"I love you, Stefan. It never went away. I tried, I tried so hard but I can't help what I feel." She kissed him then, making her point clear and all he could think about at that moment is how he should have try harder, fight harder to get her back sooner.

"You can do this Elena." He hid his face in her hair, breathing her scent, her shampoo mixed with the water's salt, and stayed hidden here, couldn't look at her, needed her as close to him as possible.

"I'll help you. I'll do whatever it takes but you'll be fine. Please, please, I can't lose you. I won't survive it." He was crying at this time, couldn't handle that thought, wanted her to be his again, needed to have her.

"Ok, I trust you."

**A/N : Don't forget to comment! Mary.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I don't post often but it's the end of school year soon and I have exam to study for :( Anyways, here the second chapter, the next will come soon, I'll try!**

She didn't think it'll be this hard to look her baby brother in the eyes to tell him she was going to be a vampire. Twenty-four hours ago, he was asking for a day without vampire and now, she was about to be one.

He didn't seem surprised when she told him she didn't want to complete the transition at first but that Stefan made her changed her mind. He took her in his arms –way stronger that she reminded them to be- and kissed the top of her head, telling her she was going to be okay.

It was that exact moment Damon burst into the room. He looked devastated, confused and she couldn't do anything but standing up and hugging him.

"Can't resist the call of eternity, right?" It seemed so much like him, to joke when everyone else was serious, when the situation was terrible.

She smiled despite the fact she wanted to cry. She won't fall apart now, she had to stay strong.

Stefan came back half an hour later and she was sure he kept his ears on her. He came to sit next to her with a cup in his hands and she didn't have to look into it to know there was blood. She shook her head and closed her eyes but Stefan made his way to her bed and sat next to her.

"It's you and me, always, remember?" She smiled as she remembered that night, how she had made him take her blood, how his face had changed, how he was telling her now the same things she told him that night.

She slowly took the cup in her hands and then, took a little sip. She had drink blood before, Stefan's blood, but it wasn't the same now. It felt horrible at first and she was ready to spill it all out but she suddenly envied it, needed it and she swallowed the rest of the cup quickly.

Her mouth got on fire as fangs pierced her skin and she felt the veins under her eyes forming. She couldn't help it and it hurt so much, she took her face in her hands and started crying. She should have let herself die.

But Stefan was still by her side and he took her hands in his and made her look at him. He didn't know how he was feeling for a second, how he should feel but soon, he realized this was Elena, _Elena_, the girl he loved. His hands left hers and made their way up until they found her cheeks and he lowered his head to hers and kissed the veins under her eyes as she did the first night she saw his vampire face. She sighed under his touch and the veins fell away.

Stefan and Jeremy took her home after. Neither of them thought she wasn't invited in until she got stuck outside her own house. Tears started to spill onto her cheeks as she acknowledged the fact she was a vampire. She didn't say anything, didn't even cross their eyes and locked herself in her room.

As she was alone, sitting on her window seat, she started to remember things. Remember things _Damon_ made her forget. She played the two scenes in her head over and over again but she didn't get sad or angry and she wondered for a minute if she had turned the switch off, if it was as easy as that. But she heard the front door opening and Bonnie greeting Jeremy and soon, she could hear her brother crying and the switch wasn't off at all. She started to cry too.

**A/N: As always, don't forget the review button!**


	3. Author's Note

A/N:

Hi guys

I'm really sorry I didn't update in such a long time. I went through a lot those past few months and I couldn't write (no time, no ideas, really!)

I want to continue this story but I don't know if I'll be able to. But, I'll try as hard as I can. This isn't really about time, it's more about ideas.

As I really like working with a partner, let me you if you'd interested in doing some partnership with me on this story.

Plus, I'm starting a new one called _A Baby Can Save It All_ and I would really like a native English speaker to help with grammar mistakes. Someone interested in that?

Leave a comment if you're on for helping me.

Xoxo. Mary


End file.
